battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pitch Finds Another Daughter
Immediately after Introductions. Full Text Maya Lindholm: They left the throne room in silence, absorbing the new information. Ragnarok, Hel, Akkey is working for her, most likely contracting more humans as the deity’s allies… but why? Just for Ragnarok? We aren’t contracted to Hel nor any other god, how is this protecting us? We need to talk as soon as possible. "Well… let’s head for our room." Hunter pushed her forward, "We could use a little nap-" "Wait!" Maya interrupted, spotting and squinting at a hooded figure behind them, turning around the corner and disappearing from sight "Is that-? Quickly, dear. Go that way." Pitch Black: Pitch had been making his way back to camp when he had spotted a new couple. He stopped just far enough away from the throne room when they exited. Too many new people seemed to be coming here. Mortals and immortals just seemed to continue to use this place. He had a hard time deciding why. He had seen other places twice as breathtaking than this worn out camp. He noticed the women had turned a corner and the man seemed to have a strange look on his face. “Excuse me?” He called out to them, “Are you lost?” Maya Lindholm: Maya gave him an odd look. She knew this man. The same sunken eyes, pale skin, and worn smile. But he didn’t seem to recognize her, “No, we are not. We’re visiting, and we were on our way to our quarters when we saw you…” she trailed off, not knowing exactly where to start. Pitch Black: “If you’re part of the guards in training. Know that I wasn’t all that scary.” Pitch gave a quiet chuckle before clearing his throat. “Well, I suppose I’ll let you kids get back to getting back to the quarters. But you should know that they are actually in that direction.” He points to over his shoulder. Maya Lindholm: “Aha, well… I can’t really train with these.” she laughed softly, motioning towards her unmoving legs, “They’re practically useless. My husband has to push me around.” Hunter grinned weakly from behind her. What is she doing? He never met the man but she spoke of him many a time; he’d recognize him anywhere. “Why won’t she tell him? Pitch Black: Pitch’s mind was racing. He’s seen this girl right? Maybe at one of the cells. “Well, If I know Haddock I’m sure he can find something for you to do.” He nodded to the grinning man behind her. “I hear that we could use a few more ladies to help with bandages.” Maya Lindholm: “He’s more capable of that than I am,” she said, lightly touching Hunter’s arm, “He works with medicinal magic; he’s done cosmetic jobs and what not, too.” The more they talked the more she became certain of this man’s identity. Yet… she still kept up the facade, she wanted him to realize. Pitch Black: Pitch looks up at the man in slight surprise. “Cosmetics? Does the King know? I’m sure he could really use a man like you.” Pitch offered and turned to look at the oddly familiar face. “I’m terribly sorry, Where are my manners? Pitch Black. Not anyone important but I’m sure you hear or have heard a lot about me.” Maya Lindholm: “It wasn’t exactly brought up,” Hunter dug his fingers into Maya’s shoulder when Pitch introduced himself. It’s him. Tell him. Just tell him. “Oh, we’ve heard of you, Sir. You see, my name is Hunter and this is Ma-” he gasped for air when Maya elbowed him. Pitch Black: “Well it is a pleasure Hunter and Ma…” He raised his eyebrow to the couple, “Is everything alright?” Maya Lindholm: “Of course!” she smiled her signature, gentle smile that made the oldest Anderson boy swoon years ago, “He has coughing fits sometimes.” Hunter’s eyes bulged as he stared at her incredulously. Pitch Black: Pitch almost fell over with the epiphany that hit him. That smile… He shook his head. He hadn’t seen that smile in years. As tears came to his eyes, he enclosed Maya in the biggest hug he thinks he’s ever given. His heart was over joyed. Both of his girls were alive. No matter the out come of Ragnarok. He would be die happy knowing his children had been alive. Maya Lindholm: Her cheeks were wet as she laughed and returned the hug just as ecstatically. Ten years. Her family had been dead for ten years and in the past few days, two of them had returned. “I’ve missed you, Father.” | anonymousbotgd Pitch Black: Pitch kissed the top of Maya’s head and continued to hug her. “I’ve missed you too, Maya.” HE leaned back after a few minutes to take a look at her again. He was still in shock. “So, Akkey found you okay?” Maya Lindholm: Hunter rolled his eyes behind them. Well, he finally realized. “Yes, she found us, Sir.” Maya nodded. She wanted to catch up with her Father so badly, wanted to tell him what happened to her, wanted to ask what happened to him… but there were more pressing matters at hand, “She visited around a week ago. She said she had a job to do, to protect me. We came here to gather more information, and the King explained that job was gathering allies for Hel for… Ragnarok.” "I really don’t understand why she has to do this. Did you know about it?" Pitch Black: "Um…" He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.He really didn’t want to tell her. "Yes. I know. I wasn’t exactly happy she accepted. But Hel, convinced her." Maya Lindholm: “…with what? I don’t understand why specifically she has to do… I don’t even know what this is.” Maya pressed, a flicker of annoyance passing through again. “Both of you need to stop keeping secrets from me.” Pitch Black: “Maya, its not that we want to keep it from you. It’s just slightly better if we do.” Pitch cringed at how he had worded that. “Look I’ll tell you but I need to know how much you know.” Maya Lindholm: She narrowed her eyes, “All of you have been so hush hush. I’ve pieced together what I managed to find out from the King, but there are still missing links.” Pitch Black: “We know that Ragnarok is coming, that the deities are taking humans under their wings to fight for them. This camp is under the protection of Hel. Akkey said she has a job to do to protect me, I’m fairly certain contracting humans for her army. I just don’t understand why it has to be her, why can’t it be someone else? What is she doing exactly? What are you doing?!” Her voice rose towards the end. She was tired of the games, everyone beating around the bush with her. She deserved to know more. Pitch Black: Pitch nodded his head. “I guess you could say it started with me. I’m a Nyx. I can make portals through water. Portals to different worlds.” He rubbed his forehead and looked around. “Well, Akkey… Akkey inherited the Nyx blood. And… And I’ve been working with Hel. And Akkey is helping me?” He tried to sound convincing but his voice made it sound like a question. Maya Lindholm: “Portals…?” Maya just stared at him. That incident from when Akkey was two would make sense, “So… she’s evolved from moving water to… that?” Her mind raced, “This how you are gathering humans for her army? With the portals?” Pitch Black: Pitch looked down at his daughter then up to Hunter. “In the beginning I didn’t know who I was doing it for. I just knew I had to do it. Look, that’s a very long and complicated story. But Akkey, yes, she knows who, and why she is doing it.” Maya Lindholm: Maya ran a hand over her face, suddenly feeling extremely exhausted, “She’s opening humans through portals to protect me…” Hunter gazed at her sadly, squeezing her shoulder, “She just wants you safe, she’s been through a lot…” Pitch Black: "Yes, and I’m trying to keep you both safe. Well you three safe." Pitch gave Hunter a poor smile before turning back to his daughter who looked tired from the information she had been given. Pitch reached for her hands. “I am very sorry. If I could do something different I would. But a deal is a deal. And with Hel there is no loop holes.” He quietly sighed. “Please forgive me. I am only trying to make up ten years of our lives by doing my best to protect you in the end.” Maya Lindholm: She sighed, gripping Pitch’s hands, “I should be angry. I want to be angry. But… I’m just happy that you’re alive… that she’s alive.” She opened her eyes and forced her father to look at her, “Please… just promise me that both of you will be careful. I can’t… I don’t want to lose you again.” Pitch Black: "I promise." Pitch nodded and leaned to kiss Maya on top of the head. And when he stood he shook Hunter’s hand. "You both take care and keep safe. I have more to do. I should be back soon." With that Pitch gave both one last smile and turned not truly knowing when he would be back. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Hunter Lindholm Category:Maya Lindholm Category:Pitch Black